Working Together Part 1
by digi-gal-rox
Summary: ©. AU. Batman is missing. Batgirl calls the Justice League to help. The Titans arrive, in hopes to help protect Gotham. With a new creature at Gotham, the heros work together to unmask it's true identity. COMPLETED!


digi-gal-rox: Hey! Hope this story makes sense, and if it doesn't, sorry!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prologue

"Are you sure it's here?" he asked, glancing down at the dark blue sea below him.  
"It says on the screen, Batman." she muttered.  
"I don't see anything," he responded. Suddenly something caught his eye as it hit the bat-wing.  
"I'm hit!" he shouted. There was static between the lines. Smoke was already filling the compartment. "Batgirl. Do you copy!" but there was no responce. He pressed the ejection button several times, but the seat wouldn't budge. "Come on," he muttered, and tried to make contact again. "Batgirl, do you copy, Batgirl!" There still was no responce. He was alone.

"Batman? Batman! Come in Batman!" she said, panic in her voice. The camera followed as the bat-wing slowly decended. She was on her feet. "Batman! Come in Batman!" Than witnessing the batwing it crashed into Black Gate. "Batman!" she cried out. Alfred stood beside her, shocked.  
"Oh dear," he murmured. Tears were already streaming down her eyes.  
"Batman!"

At Black Gate, the fire had already devoured the bat-wing. Nothing remained. All that was left of the bat-wing was burnt crisp.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 1: The Call

Foot steps were heard in the cave from where she sat, in shock. "Bruce!" the voice belonged to Tim. He noticed Batgirl facing the stairs. Her eyes red and face written in shock. "Barb, where's...?"  
"He's gone Tim," she responded, her voice shaky. "He crashed into Black Gate."  
"How..." the boy paused, "We have to tell Dick."  
"I know," she replied quietly, "He derserves to know, despite Batman's orders."  
"What do we do?" Tim asked after a moment.  
"Robin tells my dad," Batgirl said, slowly. "I'll tell Dick."  
"Can...can you handle it?"  
"I saw what happened, kid. He needs the details." Batgirl said, turning to face to computer. Tim nodded and went to change.

"Commissioner," the boy-wonder said. James was surprised to see Robin there, instead of the big black bat.  
"Where's Batman? I thought Batgirl said-"  
"There was an accident at Black Gate," he quickly interupted. "He crashed."  
"No..." James murmured. "He can't be dead..."  
"Batgirl and I will continue protecting Gotham," Robin said, firmly. "We will do our job, with or without Batman." James nodded, surprised by the strong courage the boy had. He may 've lost his boss, but he knew he couldn't let emotions govern him. It had to be the same with the Gotham police.

"Boo-ya!" the half-robot, half-human cheered. Along with a smaller green man, they both competed in a racing game. An alien girl, Starfire sat between them watching.  
"This is exciting, yes?" she asked. At that moment, the game was cut shot.  
"Aw man," Beast Boy groaned. Batgirl's face appeared on the screen, "What's your deal? We were in the middle of a game!"  
"Where's Nightwing?" she asked, her voice tight.  
"He's not here," Cyborg said, "And why?"  
"It's none of your business," she replied.  
"It's our business if you want to talk to him," Beast Boy said, "We're a team." Batgirl narrowed her eyes. She didn't have time for this.  
"Where's Nightwing?" she repeated.  
"He's out," Starfire said quietly.

Something was bothering him. He just couldn't put his finger on it. From behind, he felt someone approach him.  
"What is it?" he asked, not turning around. He was at the edge of the tower, staring out at the endless blue sea that lay before him.  
"Someone wishes to speak with you," Starfire said timidly . He got up and followed her back to the tower. Who would want to speak with him? It couldn't be the Dark Knights. They hadn't made any contact with him since he left Gotham, a few years ago. He followed the curious alien girl back to the main room and was surprised to see Batgirl's face there, on the screen.  
"Batgirl?" he said amazed, it had been a long time since he had last seen her.  
"I need to talk to you privatly," she said.  
"What is it?" he asked, alarmed by the quiver in her voice, which no one could sence.  
"It doesn't consider them," she said.  
"They're my team," Nightwing said roughly, "if it's help-"  
"If it's help, Nightwing I would've called the League," she said, her voice now angry.  
"Than why call us?" he responded calmly. Taking deep breathes, Batgirl turned away.  
"It's about Batman," she said. Nightwing tenced up. What happened? What could've happened to the old man? He was indestructable... right?  
"Leave," he ordered.  
"What? Come on!" Cyborg exclaimed.  
"She's right, it doesn't concern you. Leave." he repeated. Grumbling, Beast Boy, Cyborg and Starfire left the room. "What happened?" he asked.  
"We believe he's dead."  
"He can't die, 'Barbara'." Nightwing snorted.  
"Well 'Dick', I witnessed his crash at Black Gate." she retorted, "The police are looking into it." Nightwing noticed the sadden look in her eyes.  
"You're not kidding," he murmured.  
"No," she shook her head. "I can't believe Batman's gone..." After a moment she sat up straight. "I have to go. And tell your friends not to spy." the screen when black. Confused, Nightwing headed to the door, to find the three Titans pressing their ear against the door.  
"Hi," Beast Boy said weakly.  
"It's true than," Cyborg said, "Bats dead?"  
"We're going to investigate," said Nightwing.

"With the death of Batman, Batgirl and Robin have sworn their lives to protect Gotham City with the help of Jump City's Titans..." Summer Gleeson, Gotham's ace reporter announced, with the charming smiling from the screen, but people knew, like others, she was upset. Disgustedly, Barbara switched the TV set off.  
"Titan's my ass," she growled. Sighing heavily, she walked towards the window. She witness Gotham City chatting to each other. A rumor was spreading. What was it that got Gotham all so worked up about? Grabbing her jacket and keys she headed out.

There was tension in the street. He didn't know what it was though. Pacing up and down, Commissioner James Grodon worried. Than the phone rang.  
"Yeah?" he said to the reciver quickly answering it. "I'll be there." He put the phone down, grabbing his coat.  
"Dad? What is it?" Barbara asked, at the door concerned.  
"It's the Titans," her father responded, his voice tight. "They're here."

The T-car sped down the street. People talked panic.  
"What are 'they' doing here?"  
"Batgirl shouldn't 've called him."  
"What's going on? Why are they?"  
"Freeze!" James' voice boomed from the speaker. The car pulled to a stop. The Titans came out annoyed.  
"What are you-" Beast Boy started  
"Titans right?" James asked, interupting "What are you doing here?"  
"Heard bat's dead. Decided to protect Gotham. Titans style." Cyborg smirked.  
"We don't need your help," Barbara said, pushing herself from the police. "Gotham already has Batgirl and Robin."  
"They can't do this alone," Nightwing said, stepping away from the Titans, "Not without us."  
"They can manage," Barbara said.  
"She's right," Renee Montoya agreed, "If you can remember, Nightwing Batgirl managed to protect Gotham when all the men went missing-"  
"That was because the girls were the only ones left."  
"It was a mistake," Barbara said, her voice tight, "allowing Batgirl to call them."  
"What! But-" Beast Boy started, alarmed.  
"Go back," Barbara said, finding herself face-to-face with Nightwing, "Gotham doesn't need you."  
"And what about Batgirl and Robin?"  
"They don't need you either," she replied walking away. Nightwing sighed, running his hand through his hair.

"He left, Alfred." Barbara said, sighing. She sat tired on the sofa, while the butler continued his business; cleaning. "It was a mistake calling him. Bruce was right."  
"You did the right thing, Ms. Gordon. Master Richard deserves to know the truth."  
"Batman didn't want us contacting 'em at all! I mean, he was respectful of Dick's decision, but bringing them all here!" Barbara said, her voice rising, "He didn't even leave without saying-"  
"Hello?" Dick called. He opened the door to the library. "Al! Barbara! It's good to see you again!" Barbara got up groaning.  
"I'll see you later Alfred," she said.  
"Ah, and Master Timothy's belongings are in his room."  
"What ever," she muttered. "Dick," she nodded, politely. Dick watched her as she left.  
"I'm afraid this is a bad time, Master Richard," Alfred said.  
"Cleaing?" Dick raised an eye-brow.  
"Thing's get dusty, it takes only one person to clean it up."

The crimson sky seemed darker than it usually would. Perched up at the clock tower, she watched as Gotham continued with their lives. She wish she could join them. Too bad she was on patrol. There was shuffles behind her.  
"What do you want?" she asked, not turning around.  
"She's good," Beast Boy said.  
"You have no idea," Nightwing said, joining Batgirl at the edge. "Found any leads on Batman?"  
"Nadda," she said, leaning down further.  
"Be carfeul," Cyborg warned.  
"I always am," she muttered.  
"There's something hap'ning at the docks," Robin's voice came into the com-link, "I'm checkin' it out."  
"Be careful," Batgirl said, "We can't afford to loose anyone else."  
"What ever, like I care getting lost," Robin responded, before cutting the line.  
"Sounds like the big man himself," Nightwing remarked.  
"He picked it up, it gets annoying," Batgirl responded, "Get use to it."  
"He can't be dead, y'know." Nightwing said. As an answer, she shot out a grappling hook and flew out into the night.

"It is time," the figure murmured. His face hidden in the dark.  
"Let me go," the man said roughly.  
"Not yet, not until it's done." the figure responded.  
"If you don't I'll-"  
"You'll what?" the figure smirked, "Not so strong now, are you detective?" his only responce was a cold stare from the Batman.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 2: Secrets Part 1

Fumming, the red-headed woman stared at the computer screen. Where was he? After a long moment of silent the phone rang. Not taking her eyes of the screen, she answered it.  
"Yeah?" she said.  
"Ms. Gordon, he's here." Alfred's voice came. Barbara straightened up. It was time.  
"I'll be there in a few," she said. She put the reciver back in it's cradle. She stared at the computer screen again. She didn't want to do this. But she didn't have any other choice. Getting up, she grabbed her jacket and left.

"What happens now?" Tim asked.  
"The legend ends here. Without Batman, how can there be Nightwing, Batgirl or Robin?" Dick said, looking out the window, of Wayne Manor.  
"You lie!" Tim cried out, angrily.  
"Gentlemen!" Alfred exclaimed, trying to sooth things out.  
"Don't mess with me, twerp." Dick said, angrily. "You know I'm right!"  
"If it's true," Tim snarled, "How can there be the Titans?"  
"Why I oatta," Dick growled, grabbing Tim by the shoulder.  
"That's enough!" Alfred said sternly. Dick quickly let of the boy, "Ms. Gordon will be here soon."  
"What difference will it make?" Dick snorted.  
"A lot," Barbara said, coming into the room.  
"How'd you...-" Dick said shocked.  
"I have the keys, Dick." Barbara said calmly. "Anyways, I've managed to convince dad to allow the Titans to help."  
"You what!" Tim exclaimed.  
"What else is new?" Dick said, roughly.  
"Hey, I did you a favour, Richard don't push it." Barbara snapped, "Anyways I have to go." she left without another word.  
"But-" Tim called after her.  
"You are family, don't loose each other." Alfred murmured quietly before leaving the room.

_The ocean gently hit against the poles at Gotham docks. Men, walked in and out of a ware-house, carrying crates with them.  
"Come-on!" a teenage girl screeched. Her father stood beside her, smirking, "Will we be able to stay here, daddy?"  
"Ofcourse, Kitten," her father, Killer Moth nodded. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed they were coming. Roughly, he pushed her into the ware-house to hide, leaving the men behind.  
"Where is he!" Robin bellowed, angrily eyeing for any movement._

_"What was that?" his voice came from the com-link.  
"Titans," Batgirl responded, sighing.  
"What are they doing here?" the Bat asked, roughly.  
"How am I suppose to know!" she hissed, pressing her body close to the crates, to keep a close eye on them.  
"Take care of it, I'm busy up here," before she could respond, Batman had cut the line between them.  
"Great," she muttered._

_"Where is he!" Robin demanded, grabbing hold of a sailer. The only responded he got was a whimper.  
"He knows nothing, Robin." Batgirl said, coming from the shadows.  
"What do you know?" the boy-wonder asked roughly, glaring at her.  
"Who are you?" Raven asked, eyeing the girl who knew Robin.  
"Let him go," Batgirl said, through gritted teeth.  
"Stay out of this!... uh..." Cyborg spoke up, rudely.  
"Let him go," she repeated. Robin glared at her, the bat-glare, before doing so. Frightened, the sailer stood still, afraid to move.  
"What? Why did you-"  
"Scram," Batgirl snapped at the frightened man. Quickly he ran off, heading towards the city.  
"What are you doing here, Batgirl?" Robin asked, trying to sound friendly, but wasn't successful.  
"What do you think? I'm on patrol!" Batgirl exclaimed, "Anyway, I should be asking the questions. What are you doing here?"  
"It doesn't concern you," Beast Boy cut in.  
"He's right," Robin nodded, folding his arms. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Catwoman sneeking out from her hiding spot. So did Batgirl. Quickly, they both threw their bola catching her.  
"Stay out of Gotham's business," Batgirl warned, before turning her back on them_.

"Something's wrong," she murmured to herself. There was movement down below. The Titans were one member short. "Great," she muttered, noticing them chase after a man. She shot out her grappling hook and flew down.  
"Get back here!" Cyborg bellowed.  
"Leave him alone," Batgirl snapped, standing in front of the guy.  
"Get outta the way!" Cyborg seethed.  
"What's goin' on here?" Batgirl asked the man.  
"They, like, started chasing after me, after I returned a purse the lady dropped." the man stammered.  
"Yeah right!" Beast Boy chirpped in, "He was-"  
"You lot judge too quickly," Batgirl said, allowing the man to run off, "Nothing is what it seems here."  
"What's going on here?" Nightwing joined them.  
"Great," Batgirl muttered, "Just great."  
"What's going on here?" Nightwing repeated.  
"Ask 'em," Batgirl said calmly, before leaving.  
"Damn it," Nightwing swore, before facing his team. They all looked at him sheepishly.

"We need your help."  
"Are you sure you can't find him."  
"No trace, so I thought you can try up there."  
"We'll try."  
"Thanks."  
"Keep in touch,"

"Where are they?" he murmured.  
"How long would it take them to find you, detective."  
"I don't care how long," he spat, "as long as they do their job."  
"And what would that be? Finding you?"  
"Protecting Gotham."  
"We'll see about that."

"Why must we help?" Korianr asked Dick, as the Titans walked down the quiet streets of Gotham City.  
"Yeah!" Victor spoke up.  
"Get outta the way!" a man snapped, pushing his way past them, knocking Kori aside. Dick caught her before she fell to the ground. She smiled at him, thankfully.  
"Get back here!" Barbara Gordon hollered after the man, pushing past the Titans, knocking Kori to the ground.  
"Hey!" Garfield called after her.  
"What is going on?" Kori asked, after Dick helped her to her feet.  
"We have to help!" Garfield suddenly said, seeing poilice cars fly past.

"Say what!" Beast Boy exclaimed, seeing the man apprehanded.  
"Good work, detective." James said to his daughter, as Bullock shoved the man into the car.  
"No problemo, Dad." Barbara smiled at her father.  
"What happened?" Nightwing asked, approaching Gotham's finest.  
"Tried to kidnap someone," James supplied, distractedly.  
"Who?" Starfire asked. However, she did not get her responce, as the police scrambled into their cars and left.

"I need to know what happen, Alfred." he said. "What happened?"  
"Everything, Master Richard. Everything."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Ms. Gordon pressured herself. A lot." Alfred sighed.  
"That's enough," Tim said. Alfred turned around surprised.  
"He deserves to-"  
"Know nothing. If he wants to know what happen, he has to ask her."  
"Do you think she wants to talk to me?" Dick snorted, "She always bails out when ever she sees me." Tim glared at the older man for a moment, as Alfred left the room. "Please, tell me what happened."  
"You have to talk to her," Tim murmured, his voice suddenly quiet.

"Find any leads?" he asked. He noticed she had tenced up at the sound of his voice.  
"Not really," she managed to get out.  
"What do you mean?" Raven asked. "Who's behind it?"  
"A Gotham villian." she replied, turning to face them. Her face, trying to stay friendly.  
"I can only think of the Joker." Nightwing said.  
"Lock down. Along with Harlee." Batgirl said automatically.  
"Selina?"  
"She loves him, Nightwing. She's not that stupid to kidnap him."  
"Point taken," Nightwing chuckled.  
"Does the word 'beloved' sound familiar?"  
"Say what!" Beast Boy asked, looking at his team-mates confused, before looking at their leader.  
"She's behind it!" he gasped.  
"Her father, her. Both." Batgirl nodded.  
"But... why?" he rasped.  
"I'm not sure," she replied, before taking off into the night.

"Where is he!" Robin demanded pinning him against the wall.  
"I don't know, bird brain," he laughed. Robin narrowed his eyes. "Tell me!"  
"He know's nothing, Robin." Nightwing's voice came not too far behind. "Let him go." Robin glared at the older man before letting go. Starfire started throwing her star-bolts at him. But he had easily doudged them.  
"Big mistake," Batgirl said, jumping down.  
"You followin' us or what!" Beast Boy cried out. Batgirl ignored him, and grabbed the man throwing him against the wall.  
"I heard of the meeting, Two-Face. Where is it? And When is it?"  
"Do you think I'll tell you?" he sneered.  
"Either way, the GCPD are waiting."  
"Heads I'll tell. Tails I won't." he said, flipping the coin. It landed on his hand.  
"Well?" Cyborg asked.  
"Tails," he smirked. Angrily, Batgirl got her bat-a-rang out and pinned the man against the wall.  
"Too bad," she said, before disappearing off into the night.  
"That girl needs a serious attitude adjustment," Beast Boy commented. Something was bothering Nightwing though. Something else.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 3: Secrets Part 2

"We can't find him," J'onz said.  
"Nothing?" Superman asked.  
"Nothing," the martian nodded.  
"He has to be somewhere." Wonder Woman said worriedly. Everyone knew she wanted to find him. She loved him. He loved her once. But that was long ago.  
"We will find him," Huntress said firmly.  
"Since when did you care?" Black Canary asked.  
"He has to be somewhere in Gotham," John said.  
"But where?" the Flash asked.  
"The question is why kidnap him..." said Supergirl.

It was already late at Gotham City. They were eating dinner. Earlier Barbara had arrived at Wayne Manor, not to eat but to talk. Not to them, but to Alfred.  
"This is awesome!" Beast Boy said, as he ate with much delite.  
"Uh-huh," Dick nodded, distracted.  
"He what!" Barbara shrieked.  
"Please, stay calm Ms. Gordon..."  
"When did you plan of telling me this! I'm responcible of him if anything happens!" she stompped of somewhere.  
"Woah, what was that about?" Raven breathed.  
"Nothing," Dick said solemnly.  
"Nothing? How can it be nothing? We're the Titans. We have to do something."

"Where are you?" she murmured.  
"Who?" he asked. She groaned.  
"What do you want?"  
"To see if you found any leads."  
"Only what I've told you," she replied.  
"Where's the twerp?"  
"Out."  
"Out?"  
"Patrol," she sighed.  
"He'll be fine," he said, noticing her worried tone.  
"How can you be sure of that?" she asked.  
"He's a strong kid, Babs. You know that. I know that. Even he knows that."  
"Yeah. Right." she got up and left the cave.  
"Barb!" he called after her, but she was already gone.

_The wind blew her hair and cape back. She glared at him, betrayl, pain and hurt in her eyes.  
High up in the Clock Tower, she stood opposite them, glaring. Suffering became controled by anger.  
"Do you think I care, Nightwing!" she asked, sharply, "Go! Go for all I care!"  
"Batgirl-" Nightwing started.  
"It's not like you've done this before," she cut in, angrily, not letting him have the last word.  
"He has responciblities!" Cyborg exclaimed.  
"He?" she snorted, "He has responcibilities!"  
"Don't start me, Batgirl." Nightwing said, trying to stay calm.  
"I don't care anymore. Go! And don't even bother coming back!" Angrilly, she shot out her grapple and flew of into the chilly night of Gotham._

It was raining. She had found him and sent him home. 'At least his safe,' she thought. It continued raining. Why was she crying? For Bruce? For herself? She hadn't cried for a while.  
"Hey, you O.K?" he, Nightwing, had found her. She violently rubbed her eyes.  
"I managed," she said. '_no_'  
"That's not what I meant," he said, moving closer towards her.  
"Than what do you mean!" she burst out, facing him. His heart swelled up. She was crying. He took her into his arms and hugged her.  
"We'll find him, I promise." he said.  
"How can you be sure of that?" she asked, her voice shaky.  
"I believe in you," he said, "I believe in all of us. We can find him." she looked up at him and nodded. She was still crying. He hated seeing her like this. He hugged her tightly. She allowed him to. She didn't fight back. She felt safe here. In his arms. Safe and warm.

What was between them, was long ago. Could there have been something there now? No one knew. It was long ago. They were young. They were still young. It had only been what, five years since than? They were still young, but they weren't that young. Sighing, she tapped her pencil on her desk. Something wasn't right. She could feel it. Just recently, Bruce Wayne was found. He had returned from a business trip. This wasn't their Bruce though. It didn't fool the Bat-Family. This Bruce didn't even know where the batcave was. It definately wasn't their Bruce.   
"I'm going to look into it," Dick said.  
"Do what you can," Barbara replied, before placing the phone back down. Something wasn't right. They had to find out what.

Tim ran down the stairs of the cave. The Titans were planning something. They all fell silent, except Nightwing who continued talking. He looked up.  
"What does she want?"  
"Not she," Tim replied. Than two javelines appeared. "Them."  
"What are they doing here?" Nightwing asked apparently not pleased with this.  
"I called them," Barbara said. "Did you find him?" she asked, as they came out. Superman, Supergirl, the Flash, John Stewart, Wonder Woman, Huntress and Black Canary.  
"No," Superman sighed, "J'onz is looking into it."  
"What are they doing here?" she asked, staring at Helena and Dinah, "I thought I told you not to-"  
"Hey, we wanted to help," Huntress snapped.  
"Or was it just to see Nightwing?" Barbara said, leaving the cave. The Flash grinned, seeing the dreamy look on Huntress's face, as Nightwing looked obliviously after Barbara.

"Hm..." he murmured. She peered over the magazine she was reading. 'Definately not Bruce' she thought.  
"Hey. Barb! Some of us are headed ouy, you coming?" Dick asked, coming into the room.  
"Some of us?"  
"Uh... Wally, Clark, Kara, Helena, Dinah..."  
"Where?" she asked.  
"Coffee," he responded.  
"Uh... sure," she said getting up. "See ya," she said. He didn't respond. "Definately not him," she muttered, walking pass Dick.  
"Yep," he agreed, leading her out.

"Do we risk it?" Helena asked, dreamily starring at Dick once again. He took no notice of her, though. His mind was pre-occupied with other matters.  
"No, you lot only search for him."  
"But-" Dinah opened her mouth.  
"You don't know him like we do," Dick went on.  
"Dick's right," Barbara nodded, "We can't risk everyones life."  
"You don't think that Freeze's working with him, do ya?" Kara asked.  
"Maybe," Clark said, quietly.  
"Freeze? Why would-" Dick started.  
"But if he is," Barbara interjected, "he has no intentions. Nora is alive and well."  
"But remember the last time, he did try and-" Kara stopped, realizing Dick was there.  
"He what?" he asked.  
"Nothing." Wally quickly said, looking off at another direction.  
"He what?" Dick repeated, this time to Barbara.  
"He... he..." Barbara stammered.  
"He kidnapped her," Kara said quietly. "Incase anything happened to his wife, he wanted to make sure that-"  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Dick asked.  
"I don't need pity," Barbara replied, "I have to go. Got work." she got up and left.

Later that night, she sat staring at the computer screen in the bat-cave. This was pointless! How were they suppose to save him! She heard the entrance of the cave open. She knew it was the Titans, arriving. Closing her eyes, she sighed heavily. Grabbing the coffee Alfred left for her, she took a long sip.  
"Did ya see his face!" Cyborg exclaimed. Growling, Batgirl went back to work. Moments later Robin arrived, busily talking on the phone.  
"Come on! Don't bull me, Mark." Robin exclaimed. Bargirl's eyes widened, something catching her eye.  
"Oh god!" she gasped, the sharpness in her voice, surprising her. Nightwing rushed to her side, hearing her.  
"What is i-" he stopped in mid sentence seeing it. Robin followed suite.  
"He can't be-" the boy-wonder started.  
"Tim, leave." Batgirl ordered.  
"No Way! I won't!"  
"Go!" she barked. Grumbling, the boy-wonder left. One look on their leaders face, the Titans knew they also had to leave. Hesitantly, Batgirl glanced at Nightwing, who nodded uncertainly, before pressing the button.  
"By now, if you receive this, something has happened," Bruce Wayne's voice echoed through the cave. Batgirl closed her eyes painfully, flinching at his friendly voice. Nightwing looked away, remembering the pain he caused the old man. "A lot will happen during my absence. But one thing I want you all to do: continue to protect Gotham. 'You are family' as Alfred would say. Whatever happens stay together."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 4: Heroes

"He seems unusually quiet," Alfred murmured, from the next room where 'Bruce' sat reading.  
"I don't think it's him at all." Barbara sighed. "Reminds me of the time dad was impersonated by robots. Twice."  
"I quiet agree." Alfred nodded.  
"What bothers me more is that Ra's hasn't called the rest of us to save him. Even Talia."  
"Maybe she has," Alfred murmured quietly. Barbara stared at him curiously, thinking about what he said.  
"He would've told us, wouldn't he?" she asked, after a moment.  
"Seeing his loyalties to them, I don't think so."

"They have abandoned you, detective." he said.  
"I don't give a-"  
"Get him ready. We will begin."  
"What the-" he stopped and saw it. "No," he gasped quietly. "No..."

"You have to leave," James said.  
"What!" Nightwing asked.  
"Others come first. Jump City is in trouble. So is the rest of the world."  
"No," Nightwing snapped.  
"No, he's right." Robin nodded. "Others come first."  
"I'm sorry, Nightwing." James said, placing a supproting arm on the young man's shoulder "I wish it were other wise, but is it more important to find Batman than save the rest of the world?"

"What do you think?" he asked, striding out.   
"Stupid," Raven muttered.  
"Oh come on, I look good!" Beast Boy boasted.  
"Get out of it man, it's not even yours." Cyborg said.  
"What are you doing?" Barbara asked coming into Bruce's room. "Get out of that!"  
"What? Why? It's not like he'll care." Beast Boy said.  
"You have no idea," she said, grabbing him by the sholders.  
"Give it a rest, Barb." Dick said from behind. Barbara turned around. "And get out of it, Beast Boy."  
"Geez," the green man muttered.  
"What do you want?" she asked, dropping him.  
"We need to talk." he replied, grabbing her arm.  
"There's nothing to-"  
"What is going on?" Starfire asked. Dick gave her a long hard stare. Barbara sighed.  
"Fine," she muttered.

"You have to tell me why he-"  
"It's none of your business, Dick. None of it is."  
"Barbara, if he hurt you..."  
"He didn't, O.K?" she said, heavily. "Nothing happened. He just wanted back up incase anything happened to Nora."  
"Barbara, please." Dick said, looking at her, straight in the eye. "Why?"  
"Do you remember, before you left you and Batman took out Freeze?" she asked, sighing.  
"Yeah..." Dick nodded slowly.  
"He knows who we are, our secret identity," Barbara went on, "He learnt when we were younger we went out, so he thought by kidnapping me he'd get you and Batman. Instead the JLU came."  
"He wanted me?"  
"Yeah." she nodded. "He wants revenge, he wants all of us dead."  
"Barbara, I-"  
"I have to go," she said quietly.  
"Wait," he said, "One last thing, did he-"  
"Yeah," she nodded, a small smile forming on her face, "He missed you."

"This doesn't feel right," she murmured, starring out at Black Gate that evening.  
"When does it ever?" Robin asked, perched next to her. They remained quiet, as the wind blew her hair back.  
"I need a hair-cut," she said.  
"Naw, you look good like that." Robin said.  
"Pft, don't bull-" she was cut of by a scream of agony. "Bruce!" The Justice League flew past, along with the Titans.  
"What are they-" Robin started. They both noticed Nightwing below riding on the bat-jet.  
"He's leading them," Batgirl said. A roar of some sort was heard behind them. Sharply turning around, the duo found themselves face to face with someone. That someone was Bruce Wayne.  
"No," Batgirl breathed. As the creature ran towards them, Batgirl shoved Robin aside, making sure he was out of danger, before getting hit across the face.  
"Batgirl!" Robin screamed.

Nightwing turned around sharply. He could see two figures fighting. One was defending herself. 'Batgirl,' he thought, paniced.  
"What's going on?" Wonder Woman asked.  
"They're in trouble!" Supergirl cried out, pointing at the bridge.  
"I have to help them." Nightwing said, heading towards the bat-jet.  
"No, we need your help." Superman said, stopping the dark knight.  
"They're in trouble, Clark." Nightwing growled, "They are my friends. My family."  
"We need your help here." he repeated.  
"They're underground, Clark." Nightwing narrowed his eyes, "the hide out is underground. I have to go," he left before Superman could get another word out.

When he arrived, they were long gone. There were scratches everywhere. He studied them for a moment before taking off. He had to stop him. They were in danger. Robin was just a kid. Batgirl was... well... an important person in his life. He couldn't let them get hurt. Not when Bruce was missing. Not unless...

WHAM! She was thrown into the wall. Robin was out uncouncious.  
"Bruce! Stop this! It's me! Don't you remember?" she cried out. The creature continued attacking her. A bird-a-rang flew past.  
"That's enough," the person said.  
"Nightwing?" Batgirl said.  
"Leave her alone." Nightwing said, darkly.  
"No! Get Robin out of here!" she cried out. He ignored her, and charged at the creature, who through him into Batgirl.  
"You O.K?" he asked her.  
"Look out!" she screamed, kicking Nightwing aside, just before the creature crushed him. He turned around to face Nightwing, and roared.  
"Woah," Nightwing breathed heavily, as he was thrown into the wall.  
"Bruce! Stop it! It's us!" Batgirl said, getting in front of the creature. He roared in pain as Nightwing and Batgirl looked up at him, meaningfully. He roared again before taking off.  
"Robin," Nightwing murmured, limping towards Robin.  
"You're hurt," Batgirl said, stopping him.  
"I'm fine," he responded, roughly.  
"No, you're not." Batgirl said, "Just let me-"  
"I said, I fine!" he snapped. She looked at him stunned by his attitude. Sighing, hurt she shot out her grapple and took off.  
"Argh, did we get 'im?" Robin asked waking up.  
"No," Nightwing sighed.  
"Where's...?"  
"Took off,"

Why did she put up with him? Why did she even care about he has to say? She hated him. Or so she believed. Roughly, she shoved her suit into a box, and dragged it to her closet. Why did she put up with him, she didn't know. 'I need a walk,' she thought grabbing her jacket and left.

"O.K, what do you think?"  
"Crazy," Tim replied, bored.  
"I don't see you bringing anything up!"  
"I did, you interupted, Tin-man." the boy shot back.  
"Why I-"  
"Enough!" Clark interupted heatedly, "Tim, what was the plan?"  
"Well, y'see it's like this..." the boy started.

It seemed colder than usual. It didn't feel right. Foot steps could be heard behind her. She turned around, to see him. He wasn't alone, slowly they surrounded her.  
"Get 'er," he said. Paniced, she tried to escape them, but she couldn't.  
"What is it you want?" she demanded.  
"That's for me to know, and for you to find out, Ms. Gordon." the villian smirked.

It was suddenly chilly, as he walked down the path at the park. Than he heard a scream. He knew that scream too well. She was in trouble. He ran as fast as he could. He followed the taunts someone was bellowing out, till he found them, by the fountain at the middle of the park.  
"Hey!" he yelled out, "Leave her alone!"  
"Dick!" a surprised Barbara screamed, as she tried to run towards him, but was pulled back.  
"Get 'im." a familiar voice sneered.  
"Freeze," he growled. The man through Barbara aside, and charged towards the man who stayed hidden in the darkness. As Barbara's body fell, she hit her head on the park bench near by before passing out. Moment later, Victor Freeze found himself surrounded by his men. "You'll pay for that," he said, icely.  
"I wouldn't count on it," Dick smirked, knocking the king of ice out. Quickly he ran towards Barbara's limp body, panting. "Oh god, please don't be dead," he murmured, craddling her body.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 5: Recovery

"Will she be O.K?" Tim asked quietly.  
"She will be," Dr. Leslie Thompkins nodded, "Good thing you found her, Richard."  
"Why were they after her though?" Dick asked, worriedly.  
"We're not sure, but right now, more importantly, her recovery." Alfred murmured, "We'll let her rest." Everyone turned around to leave, but Dick.  
"Richard?" Leslie looked at him curiously.  
"Yeah, I'm coming." he said quietly.

"Freeze?" Superman said, surprised.  
"Yeah," Dick nodded, "Would you know why?"  
"Probaly to worry us." Kara said, "I mean maybe he was planning to help Ra's get the whole family."  
"He could've. He could've froze both of us, but he didn't." Dick retorted.  
"Why didn't he?"  
"I didn't stay long. Knowing the police, they'll take Babs to the hospital."  
"Would she know?" John asked.  
"I don't think she would." Dick shook his head, sadly.

Later that night, after the League retreated to their rooms, along with the Titans, Dick Grayson remained in the living room, starring blankly at the laptop that sat infront of him. He wasn't that good with computers, like Barbara was. Sighing, he stiffled a yawn.  
"Richard?" he turned around surprised to see Helena at the door.  
"Helena, what are you doing up?"  
"Couldn't sleep," she murmured, joining him on the sofa. "Why aren't you in bed?"  
"Not tired," he responded, "So, what is it you want?"  
"Just some company." she said, with a sly smile.  
"Helena?" he said surprised, "You should head back, you need the-" he was cut shot, as Helena pressed her body against his, her mouth over his. With a lot of effort, he pushed her aside.  
"No," he said voilently.  
"But-" she started.  
"Go back to your room, Helena." it was an order.  
"Your begining to sound like Batman." she grumbled heading for the door.  
"Well someone has too." he called after her. Once she had disappeared, he sighed, whiping his lips violently, than snorted disgustedly. Did he really sounded like Bruce? This was something he didn't want. Groaning, he focused his attention back to the laptop.

Awoken by a room door slamming, she jolt out of bed, to find herself in a room.   
"Argh, what happened?" she murmured to herself. Slowly getting out of bed, wrapping herself with the blanket, she headed for the door and followed the path down stairs. Following a dim light, she found herself in the living room, where Dick was working. He turned around, at the sound of the door opening.  
"Barb! You're awake!" he exclaimed, gesturing her to sit beside him. "How are you feeling?"  
"What are you doing?" she asked.  
"Funny, trying to avoid the question, nice try, Barbara." Dick smirked.  
"I feel... blah." she grinned, "Now answer mine!"  
"Just trying to find some leads. And that's not a proper answer."  
"Sure it is," she insisted, "Maybe not to you, 'cause your vocab is small and-"  
"Small!" Dick grinned evilly, "Oh, you'll pay for that." He started to tickle her, as she slowly slid down the sofa, bursting with laughter. God he loved the way she loved. Minutes later, she surrended.  
"O.K! O.K!"  
"Now a proper answer?" he asked, next to her.  
"Meh," she responded, before bursting into giggles again.  
"Good enough," Dick laughed, pulling her up. "You hungry?"  
"You can cook?" she asked surprised, "I remember specifically you always had instant meals..."  
"Hey!" Dick pouted, "Now that's not fair. I can cook!"  
"Prove it!" she grinned as he lead her to the kitchen.  
"Oh you are so going down!"

"Everything appears to be normal," Dr. Thompkins informed, after studying Barbara.  
"My head still hurts," Barbara stated.  
"You did hit your head pretty hard," Leslie sighed, "But don't worry, you'll be fine."  
"That's good," Barbara said, forcing herself to sit up straight.  
"It's late," Alfred said quietly, seeing the bat-signal go on.

Against their orders, she snuck out to meet her. She waited, as the villian appeared behind her.  
"I don't have all day, Gordon."  
"Neither do I, Selina." Batgirl muttered, turning around. "What do you know about the meeting?"  
"Tonight, at docks." Selina sighed.  
"Good," she responded, before taking slight.

"I can't believe you even left!" he exploded, as she got changed.  
"We have to find him," she said calmly.  
"I can't believe you're doing this."  
"We have to find him," she repeated.  
"You don't have to do this, Babs." said Nightwing, trying to stop her.  
"Why do you care?" she asked.  
"Because I-...I'm worried. We don't need anyone else missing."  
"I'll be fine."  
"You need back-up."  
"I'll be fine," she repeated, "Anyways, I have you don't I?"  
"How'd you-... You're too good."  
"I learnt from the best," she grinned.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 6: Plans

"Ain't it great or what?" a low time pocketer asked, excitedly. Everyone nodded in agreement.  
"I don't like this," Red X hissed in Mystery's ear. She nudged him sharply, "Ow!"  
"The Knight's won't know what hit them!" Bane laughed.  
"Does anyone actually know his plan?" Mystery asked.  
"Unfortunately, no." Two-Face shook his head.  
"Only time can tell," Clock King said seriously. Red X began to twitch. He couldn't stand pretending being their friends. He wanted so badly to do something to them. Mystery seemed to sence this, so she nudged him again, this time in the ribs.  
"We can use my fear syndrome!" Scarecrow announced suddenly, making everyone jump, "It-"  
"Won't affect him," Poision Ivy said sharply.  
"It's a riddle to solve," the Riddler mused.

"Will he really do it, though?" the Joker snickered, "I sure hope he does!"  
"Oh, Mistah Jay!" Harlee Quinn giggled. From the corner, Red X glared at the Clown Prince of Crime. How on earth did he escape? He didn't have time to ponder on that however, as he kept a sharp eye on Mystery. Knowing her, she was up to trouble, especially being undercover. But to his surprise, everything was going according to plan.

"Do you think he'll keep his promise?" Poison Ivy murmuered, to the rose she was carrying. In responce, the rose gave a moan. "I thought so," Ivy nodded, "He won't." Red X glanced at her curiously as she talked to her plant. Shaking his head, he wandered off to find Mystery who had now disappeared.

"Where is she?" he muttered under his breathe, as he searched the ware-house for her. What seemed like hours, he finally found her, talking to Catwoman on the roofs.  
"You know 'em. They all like her." Catwoman hissed.  
"Yeah well, what's so good about her?" Batgirl asked, her hood pulled back.  
"She's immortal," Catwoman said sarcastically. "She's got all of them at her feet."  
"They actually think she's hot," Batgirl added, dropping to her knees. Catwoman forced a smile and followed.  
"Hey, it's like you said, there's plenty of fish in the sea."  
"You make it sound like I still have a thing for him."  
"Don't you?"  
"No," she shook her head. Red X pressed his body closer to the pillar he was behind. Who were they talking about? Obviously someone from the bat-family. Could it be him? Or maybe Bruce. He winced at the thought of Bruce. He remembered the time he found out Bruce and Barbara went out. That was the reason he left for Bludhaven. Than moved back to Jump City, where the Titans lived. He stopped breathing when both women stopped talking.  
"What is it?" Catwoman asked, quietly.  
"Get out here, Dick. I know you're there." Batgirl announced quietly. Sheepishly, Red X came out, removing his mask.  
"Hi," he said uncertainly.  
"What do you think you're-" she started, but was cut off, as the villians left the warehouse. The meeting was over.

"They don't know," said Nightwing, coming out of the infirmary.  
"I can't believe you left without telling us!" Cyborg cried out.  
"Oh, grow up, will you?" Robin said sharply. The Titans looked at the younger boy, surprised by his attitude.  
"You need to lighten up, dude." Beast Boy smirked.  
"Oh, I'll lighten up," Robin growled. He got up, but Batgirl pushed him back down.  
"Training later, Robin."  
"Humph," was the respond she got.  
"We have to focus on this first." Wonder Woman murmured.  
"We need to spread out." Superman announced.  
"No." Batgirl shook her head, "You have to find Batman. Robin, Nightwing and myself are the only one's who know's Ra's"  
"You may require out help, yes?" Starfire asked, desperately.  
"No," Robin muttered.  
"No?" Raven looked at the younger boy, curiously.  
"I won't allow you to do this to yourself," said Superman getting up.  
"He's right," The Flash nodded, joining Superman.  
"They won't be expecting all of us, anyway." Wonder Woman nodded.  
"You'll be surprised," Nightwing said, leaning back on his chair, "'He know's all'."  
"Than what do we do?" Supergirl asked.  
"Follow Superman's plans!" Huntress exclaimed.  
"Maybe if-" Nightwing started, looking defeated.  
"No," Batgirl said firmly, "We won't risk anyone's life. Batman wouldn't want that."  
"But..." Black Canary started.  
"I mean what I said." Batgirl said, angrilly, "None of you know Ra's like we do. I won't risk anyone's life."  
"We don't have much choice," Nightwing said, now realizing why the League wanted to help, "We need as much help as we can get!"  
"Risking all our lives for one?" she screeched, "Is it worth it!" Angrily, she pushed her chair back and left the bat-cave. Before anyone could open their mouth, the tyres of the bat-cycle screeched, before fading away.  
"Robin?" Green Lantern, asked, sighing.  
"She's right," Robin murmured.  
"How can she be right!" Cybord asked, "She's just one person."  
"She's not alone," Robin shot back, "Like Batman, she has connections down there."  
"So?" Beast Boy questioned.  
"I'm not done yet," the boy wonder snapped, "She also has the police with her."  
"Look, Robin..." Nightwing said, quietly, "You know as well as I do we need as much help we can get."  
"Do I?" he said stubbornly. "When one of us were kidnapped, did he send for the army to look for us?"  
"Yeah, well y'know him. Always has to go his way!" Nightwing muttered.  
"If we get this may people to help, this just shows to the other idiots that we can't protect the city our self!" frustrated, he stomped off.

At Gotham Bridge, Nightwing along with the League and the Titans started out at Black Gate. "Why aren't we going?" Supergirl asked, sadly.  
"If you want to help, her go." Nightwing said, sharply.  
"Hey, I tried contacting her before we left. She pissed. And she ain't talking to me."  
"So are you blaming me?" Nightwing asked.  
"Actually-" she started, but Nightwing shushed her.  
"What is it?" Huntress asked.  
"Talia."  
"Who?" Raven looked at him curiously.  
"I know you're here, Talia. Come out so we can see you." Nightwing ordered, his voice stiff. Moments later, a tall, dark haired, attractive woman came from the shadows. "What do we do?" All at once, all the men's (except Nighwing's) mouth fell open, checking the slender woman out.  
"I do not know of my father's plan." Talia said, quietly.  
"How do we stop him?"  
"He can only save himself."  
"We're too late. He doesn't even know how to do that!"  
"Maybe with help." Talia smiled.  
"Wonder Woman, Superman. Follow her, and try to end this."  
"My father won't-" but instead of a responce, Nightwing shot his grapple out and flew off into the night.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 7: To the Rescue

"Where do you think he went?" Supergirl asked, flying beside Green Lantern.  
"Who knows," was the responce, "He's like Batman himself. Probaly went to brood somewhere..."  
"Hm..." Supergirl sighed, "Maybe."

"I really hate it when they run," she muttered, as the duo chased after the Joker and Harlee Quin.  
"Ya think!" Robin said sarcastically, "You're not the only one." At a turning, the two clowns split. "What now?" Robin asked.  
"Get Harlee," she ordered, "I'll get the Clown." before the boy-wonder could respond, she had already taken off, following the Joker. Sighing, he turned and ran after Harlee. Praying that Batgirl would be alright.

Later, Robin had sent Harlee to Arkam, but Batgirl still hadn't arrived. Her communicator was cut off, so there was no point calling her. He had no choice but to follow his guts. He knew that she wouldn't be happy with the out come, but he had to deal with it.  
"What is it, twerp?" Nightwing asked, landing beside him.  
"Don't call me that." Robin grunted.  
"O.K... What is it?"  
"It's Batgirl. She took after the Joker, and she should be back by now, but she hasn't return."  
"I'm sure she's fine."  
"It's been 2 hours."  
"O.K, than she's not." Nightwing concluded, "Where did you see her last?"  
"Joker was headed to Gotham Chemicals, last I saw on the tracking device"  
"Stay put, I'll check it out."

Against her binds, she struggled to get free. Both her legs and arms were tied, and a gag around her mouth. She couldn't do this, not alone. What worried her more was the bomb that was attached to her. Only 2 minutes left on the clock. The Joker's laughter still echoed in her mind, when he knocked her out. God she hoped Robin was coming. Just when the bomb counted to 1 minute, Nightwing burst into the room she was in. Her eyes widened when she saw him. Definately not what she was expecting. But she was too scared to get angry at the moment. Nightwing noticing the bomb, slowly undo the gag and rope that binded her.  
"O.K..." he murmured, trying to place the bomb down carefully.  
"Don't!" Batgirl exclaimed, "It'll blow!"  
"Either way, it'll blow!" Nightwing hissed. He placed it down, and grabbing Batgirl's arm, he pulled her behind him and made their escape.

"Leslie?" Dick asked. Once he arrived back at Wayne Manor, he called Leslie to check up on Barbara.  
"A few bruises, but she's fine." Leslie murmured quietly, outside the room where Barbara was resting.  
"That's good," he sighed, relieved, "Thanks for coming." Leslie smiled and patted him on the back.  
"You should talk to her."  
"Talk?" Dick looked at her curiously. She only smiled and left. Shaking his head, he opened the door, to see Barbara half-way out the window. "Babs?" she quickly turned around to see him. Sighing, she climbed back into the room. "Where you off to?" he asked, casually.  
"Home."  
"You need to rest."  
"I know." she said quietly, this time climbing back into bed. "Anything on Bruce?"  
"Superman and Wonder Woman are tracking him down."  
"With Talia?" she asked, her voice cold.  
"I would've told you," Dick suddenly burt out, guessing he found out from one of the Titans.  
"They didn't tell me," she murmured, "It was a really good guess. But why didn't you say anything?"  
"I didn't want to worry you. You already seemed stress with Tim tied up with you."  
"You have no idea what it's like living with that kid!" she burst out, waving her arms about. Dick laughed.  
"Rest. I'll check up on you in an hour." before she could respond, Dick had already left the room.

"How's she doing?" Wally asked, when Dick arrived in the living room.  
"She seems to have her strength back."  
"That's good." said Kara, running her fingers through her hair. "And!... Clark called while you were up there."  
"What did he say?" Dick asked, walking towards the fire place.  
"She's gone," Kara frowned.  
"Great," he growled, "She was our only lead."  
"Actually you still have hope," another voice chirped in. Dick knew who it was. Barbara.  
"I thought I told you to rest." he exclaimed, facing her.  
"Yeah well, I'm not one for following rules," she grinned, "Anyway, I feel fine."  
"So what are we exactly looking for?" Cyborg asked.  
"An antidote," Barbara announced, turning around.  
"Hey!" Kara called after her, "Wait up!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 8: The Final Showdown

"Ta-da!" she exclaimed, as several files appeared on the screen of the bat-computer.  
"He left his plan on-line?" Nightwing asked, dumb-founded.  
"No," she scowled, "He used the plan."  
"Let's spread the city." Superman instructed, "You know where to go."  
"Will you be alright?" Robin asked Barbara.  
"I'll be fine," she nodded, "Be safe."

"Clear here," Cyborg's voice came.  
"Same here." Supergirl noded.  
"East side clear as well," Nightwing murmured, "Keep a sharp eye."  
"Woah!" Beast Boy screamed.  
"What is it!" Nightwing asked, worriedly.  
"It's him!" Cyborg exclaimed, "He's headed for the... manor!"

"Bruce!" she screamed, as he slowly moved towards her.  
"Oi! Leave her alone!" Robin bellowed, running into him.  
"Robin!"  
"Have you found the antidote?" Nightwing asked, running towards her.  
"Yeah," she noded, holding a vile. She through it to him, "Hurry!" he nodded.  
"Robin, keep up the work!" Nightwing roared.  
"What ever!" he shouted back. From where he stood, Nightwing aimed the antidote at him.  
"God I hope it works," he murmured. Closing his eyes, he throw the vile at the beast. He roared in pain, before collapsing to the ground. Slowly, Barbara stood up.  
"You think he'll be alright?" she asked, beside Nightwing.  
"I hope-" he stopped, sensing something wrong.  
"Their here," she whispered. Robin seemed to sense this to. He nodded. Together, he and Nightwing disappeared off into the darkest part of the cave. Moments later they came back,  
empty handed.  
"Gone," Robin muttered.

"He is, O.K?" Starfire asked, starring at the door.  
"He should be," Raven nodded. "I don't know why Nightwing wouldn't let me just heal him."  
"Yeah well... y'know Bat's ain't a big friend of ours." Cyborg scoffed.  
"He doesn't like making friends," Wally laughed, at the balcony.

"A fake along, huh?" Commissioner James Gordon asked.  
"Right," Barbara nodded, with a headless 'Bruce' in the office.  
"And Batman?"  
"Recovering. Ra's had him all along."  
"At least the Knight's found him"  
"Yeah," Barbara noded.  
"And about time too!" Harvey Bullock exclaimed, "I was gettin' sick and tired of those Titans."  
"Yeah well, you aren't the only one." Barbara smiled.

"Hey, he's awake!" Tim cried out, as the play-boy, hair messed up and in his robe walked into the room. "Argh," Bruce Wayne groaned, "You could've at least left a note, telling me everyone was her."  
"Everyone's here!" Tim laughed. Bruce frowned  
"Do you remember anything?" Diana asked.  
"Not really," Bruce admitted.  
"Well, that's good. I had one hell of a nightmare," Dick said aloud, starring at the cieling.  
"Nightmare!" Barbara snorted, "More like-" but she was cut off as he suddenly pulled her into a kiss.  
"Woo-hoo!" Tim cried out.  
"Get a room!" Wally joined in. As Dick pulled away from Barbara, he couldn't help laugh at the look on her face. Bruce rolled his eyes, as Barbara started chasing after Dick, out of the room.  
"What exactly happened while I was... y'know?"  
"Oh, not much." Tim said, waving a dismissing hand.  
"I think I know where this is going," Clark announced getting up, "We should all leave."  
"I wouldn't be any happier," Raven announced, leaving the room, followed by the Titans and the Justice League. Later, Dick burst into the room, panting. Barbara followd suit, this time with a wooden spoon in her hand.  
"Get back here, you whimp!" she screamed. Bruce stared at the two, curiously.  
"Wally's right," he muttered shaking his head.  
"Oh my god!" Barbara laughed.  
"Did he just make a joke!" Dick grinned.  
"I was being serious!" the play-boy protested.  
"No! It was a joke!" Tim joined.  
"Was not!"  
"Was too!"  
"Was not!"  
"Was too!" Dick and Barbara exchange looks. And they thought what they just did was childish. Shaking his head, Dick put his arms around Barbara.  
"Coffee?"  
"Definately." together they both left the room, with Tim and Bruce still arguing.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

digi-gal-rox: God I hopes this really makes sense.


End file.
